


Oranges, Whipped Cream and Blueberries

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beta Liam, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Dating, Dom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Louis takes care of Harry when he gets sick, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: Louis was an omega of a pure bloodline. He had known since he was merely eight years old that he was to be bonded with a high ranked alpha. Not the one of his choice, but the one deemed suitable for him by the elders.Little did he know that the alpha would be the leader of his pack; the greatest pack known to their kind.





	Oranges, Whipped Cream and Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> So for two years I have been a writer on wattpad and this one-shot was also published there first.
> 
> Now, I have decided to put some of my completed works on ao3. I hope you enjoy this!

Louis ran down the flight of stairs of his home, giggling without any control as his brother chased after him, accusing him of stealing his cookies. Which, Louis would never lie, he didn't steal. He had just taken them without informing anyone. But it wasn't his fault, he absolutely loved the cookies which Zayn used to bake.

Zayn was an alpha. At first, Zayn doubted that everyone would find it weird that being an alpha he was into cooking, but Louis assured him that the times had changed and people didn't follow those stereotypes anymore.

The slightly annoyed alpha had made those cookies for the omega he was courting. Niall was a loud and cheerful omega and Louis loved him like he loved Zayn.

Louis had always adored their relationship, wishing that he would have an alpha to love him just as much if not more.

But, he had known since he was child that he was not meant to fall in love, or kiss anyone, or let anyone be intimate with him.

He was an omega of pure bloodline, meaning his family had always had either an alpha or an omega as offspring, never a beta or gamma. He was meant to mate with a pure alpha, to carry on the bloodline.

He didn't dislike the situation as much as he thought he would. It was better, no alpha approached him knowing what would happen if Louis was harmed in any minute way. He was not blind to his charm and appeal. Being the youngest, pure-blooded and only virgin omega in the pack, he knew how much he was wanted by alphas and betas alike.

Louis had turned eighteen two weeks ago and he was to be promised off to a worthy alpha before his first heat, which would probably be a few months from then.

"Stop running away, you little shit!" Zayn shouted before grabbing his arm to stop him. He turned around and failed to control his giggles, watching as his brother's face morphed into fond. Louis knew Zayn could never stay mad at him, he loved him way too much. "You could have asked me," Zayn pouted and tucked Louis under his arm, smothering his cheek with kisses.

"What fun would that be?" Louis grinned, preening under his brother's attention on him.

He frowned and looked over to their backyard porch from where he could hear people talk indistinctly.

"Let's go and see," Zayn pulled him along towards the porch.

During day time it was only him, Zayn and their mother at home. His father was an alpha elder and would deal with pack issues along with their leader. So, it was weird to have someone over at that time of the day.

"Mum?" Louis called before turning the corner, his feet coming to a sudden a halt as he looked at the five individuals sitting around their small, white table. He recognised everyone- his father, mother, an elder who worked with his father, the beta of the pack and... their leader.

He could feel a deep blush rising on his cheeks, the funny feeling returning in the pit of his stomach.

Harry Edward Styles, the leader of their pack, a twenty-six year old alpha, dark brown hair falling at shoulder length, moss green eyes, pale and smooth skin with a few war marks, standing at a tall height of six feet three inches, a perfect built, unmated and never had any relationship, and... the only alpha to ever make Louis feel funny in a nice way.

He blushed deeper as Harry's eyes roamed up and down his body, making him shiver.

Whenever he had been at the alpha cabin - either for a meeting for all the pack members or when he needed to meet his father during day time - and had met Harry's gaze, the alpha had always taken his time to stop whatever he had been doing and simply look at Louis.

Harry was wanted by every unmated omega in the pack, he was a living wet dream. But Louis knew he was way out of his league. Not because of age difference, but because Harry had never shown interest in anyone, and he definitely wouldn't want someone as naïve as Louis.

He snapped out of his unashamed staring when Zayn cleared his throat and nodded at the group in greeting. He saw his mother giving him a confused look and that made him remeber that he hadn't greeted their guests.

He smiled and nodded at the beta and other elder, and bowed his head in respect to Harry, muttering a small, "Alpha."

"What have you two been up to?" His father asked them with a smile.

He saw Zayn huffing before telling them and making Louis go red from embarrassment, "This little monster has been stealing cookies again."

"Hey," he whined with a pout and looked over at his father, "He was not around to ask, so I took it. I did not steal." He glanced over at Harry and bit his lip when he saw the alpha giving a small smile to him.

"Zayn, are you leaving to meet Niall?" His mother inquired and smiled when his brother nodded before saying his goodbyes.

"I'll be in my room," Louis muttered and took a step to flee, but was interrupted as a deep voice spoke.

"Sit with us for a while, Louis," Harry addressed him and made him blush again from the softness in his authoritative voice. He noticed the empty chair beside his mother's and opposite Harry's, and walked forward to sit down with the elegance he had mastered not so long ago.

He wondered why he was made to sit with them. They were definitely talking something important which should not involve him.

Rick, the other elder spoke to him, cutting into the heart of the discussion, "You have turned of age Louis and we have found the alpha you will be promised to."

Suddenly he was not happy anymore. They were here to tell him about an alpha he might have never met, who might not like him. His thoughts strayed the wrong path, making him think that what if the alpha doesn't treat him right, what if he isn't happy. Most of all, Harry would be the one telling him who was his chosen mate. And he liked Harry more than just a stupid crush. He felt heartbroken already.

"Oh," he whispered with eyes down, trained to his thumbs twiddling in his lap.

"You aren't excited?" His father asked him and Louis felt stupid. He should be excited, it was his mate and they would have seen some potential in him. It was silly of him to think that Harry could be his alpha, the man had been single for as long as Louis had known him.

"I am," he tried to convince himself more than others.

"We all will be in the living room," his mother kissed his cheek, "Alpha will tell you about your mate."

They stood up and left, leaving him alone with Harry.

"You don't seem much happy about this," Harry commented, a small smile still present on his lips.

"I just didn't expect it t-to be this soon, alpha," he muttered.

"Louis," he looked up when Harry said his name, "What's wrong? Do you like someone?"

"I...I-- no," he stuttered as he lied, flushing under Harry's curious gaze. Damn, he couldn't even talk without stuttering and making a fool of himself.

"Well, that's good," Harry hummed and stroked his chin, his index finger tracing the lower lip, making Louis follow the movement with his eyes. "In a way," the alpha added as an after thought.

"Wha--what do you mean, alpha?"

"I mean, it's good that the omega I am going to mate with, does not have feelings for someone else, but at the same time I expected him to have some feelings for me," Harry shrugged non-chalantly, and by the looks of it, he was gauging Louis' reaction.

Louis flustered and opened and closed his mouth a few times. His breath hitched when Harry stood up and moved to sit beside him, taking his right hand in his larger left one and stroking his knuckles.

"Will you be my mate, Louis?" Harry asked in a soft whisper, bringing Louis' hand to his own lips and placing small kisses at the back of it.

Louis went scarlet at the gesture. If it was decided, than that was it, but Harry asking him touched his heart. He looked up at the alpha from under his lashes, not able to believe that this was all actually happening.

He nodded and saw as a smile spread across Harry's lips before the alpha leaned in to kiss his cheek.

It was like a fantasy. Harry was so reserved and quiet, not paying attention to someone until needed, and Louis was flushing under his attention. He had always craved attention from everyone and getting it from Harry was like a dream come true. Although, he had noticed many times before how he was always able to steal Harry's attention at meetings, but they had never exchanged any words.

"Say it," Harry was still stroking his knuckles, voice soft and low, honey like, "Say that you accept me as your alpha."

"I accept you as my alpha," he replied with pink cheeks.

His eyes went wide when Harry leaned closer to him. He screwed his eyes shut. Never had he imagined his first kiss to happen so sudden, he wasn't prepared. But instead of feeling lips at his own mouth, he felt them pressing to his forehead, leaving a lingering kiss.

His heart swelled at the gesture, at that moment he knew that he was going to be happy with his mate.

"I would like to take you out on a date tomorrow. Get to know each other better, hm?"

"Okay. I would like that, too," Louis replied and chewed on his lip, trying to contain his grin as Harry caressed his cheek.

They walked back inside after talking a little more. Jay had dinner ready and was laying the table, so Louis excused himself to help her, getting too shy in Harry's presence.

"Louis would you like to move in with Alpha Harry in two months from now?" Liam, the beta asked him during dinner. "You can make it three, in case you aren't comfortable."

Louis looked up at Harry who just smiled at him, then down at their hands linked under the table, "I think two months would be fine," he answered, receiving hums of approval from everyone and a squeeze at his hand from Harry.

-

Louis was giddy and was bouncing all morning the next day in joy as he told Niall and Zayn about everything that occurred last evening.

Not to anyone's surprise, the two were beyond happy for him, Niall had always known about Louis' liking towards Harry. Zayn had given him a thorough lecture about how he should never obey to something that he does not agree to and that the alpha and the omega are equal in a relationship.

By the time the clock struck six in the evening, his nerves had started to act up, he was trying to fix his hair again and again, wanting to look perfect on their first date. It wasn't until Niall literally forced him out of his room that he went downstairs to meet Harry at the front door.

"You look beautiful, Louis," Harry kissed the back of his hand when they were alone outside, giving him the most dazzling smile that could charm anyone.

He had put on tight black jeans with a purple sweater and white converse, hair set in a soft fringe and resting across his forehead.

"You look good as well, alpha," he replied with a blush set on the apple of his cheeks.

"You know, you can call me by my name. I would love to hear you saying it," Harry spoke sincerely, resting his hands on Louis' small waist.

"Okay... Harry," he smiled and let his hands roam down Harry's shoulders to his chest. "So where are we going?"

It was a posh restaurant, dim lights for a romantic night out and soft music playing in the background. The food, the wine, the environment, everything was great. The best part was Harry's company. He was making Louis giggle at all the little things.

"Orange."

"Orange? That's a strange answer," Harry gave him an amused look.

"Well," Louis shrugged and took a sip of his wine, "It is what it is. What about you?"

Harry stroked his chin and looked at Louis straight in the eyes as he spoke, "Blue. My favourite colour is blue."

Louis ducked his head as a huge grin spread on his lips, thanks to the dim lights or his flushed face would have been too obvious.

"Trying to flirt, Mr. Styles?" He asked with a raised brow, lip clamped between his teeth. He saw as Harry smirked and let out a small laugh before leaning over and linking their hands on top of the table.

"And what's wrong in that?"

"Nothing," he voice came out breathy. His eyes dropped to Harry's lips, red and glossy with wine. He cleared his throat and snapped his gaze back to meet the green ones. "Why did you choose me as your mate?"

The question was something Louis had been thinking about before he went to bed last night.

Harry looked as if he was in deep thought. "I guess, I always wanted you. When your father had introduced you to me at one of the meetings, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were so young, barely fourteen and I shouldn't have been thinking about you, but I just couldn't stop. You were the most beautiful omega I had ever seen, even at such a young age," Harry shook his head and let out a forced chuckle, "I sound like a paedophile, don't I?"

"No, you don't," Louis was quick to soothe him, "If it makes you feel better, I had always had a crush on you since that night."

A smile grew on Harry's face and Louis could see a faint dusting on his cheeks, but maybe that was the lights and wine playing games with his mind.

On the car ride back to his place, Louis felt closer to Harry than he did before the date. And maybe Harry felt that too, with the way he had his hand placed on Louis' thigh in a protective and possessive way, Louis' hand resting on top of his.

"I'll be thinking about you all night," Harry whispered in his ear at his doorstep, "I might even stay up thinking about my favourite colour."

Louis giggled and played with the curls at Harry's nape, "I'll be thinking about Oranges," he gasped when Harry pulled him close, leaving little to no space between them.

"Then maybe I'll bring some Oranges next time, so that you can think about me while eating them," Harry smirked at his blushing face and kissed his cheek quite a few times.

Louis shrugged to act unaffected but let out a giggle, "Maybe."

He smiled at Harry's chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Okay," he leaned in slowly, conscious of his movements, heart thundering in his chest, but relaxed when Harry met him halfway.

Their lips brushing lightly before Harry pressed them together with no hesistance, gliding them slowly and sucking a little. He tilted his head and aided in deepening the kiss. Harry's hands were pulling him closer and closer, both lost in the toxic presence of each other.

His lips parted with a soft gasp, allowing the pink muscle to slip inside his mouth and brush at his tongue.

Louis pulled back gasping of air, a barely noticeable moan leaving his lips when Harry started to kiss down his neck.

"I think I should leave before I get carried away," Harry panted, lips glistening and red.

He pouted but nodded, nonetheless, "If you must. G'night, Harry."

"Goodnight, Louis," Harry pressed a last lingering kiss to his forehead, making him warm all over.

It was official, he loved forehead kisses the most.

While walking up to his room, he crossed path with Zayn who was leaning against his door and smirked at him, "So, Oranges huh?"

Louis blushed profusely, "It wasn't meant for you to hear!" He rushed to his room and locked the door, hiding his blushing face in his hands and stupid grin on his mouth.

He was whipped.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as it chimed.

_I miss you already. Think about Oranges. -H x_

Yeah, he had been blushing a lot since past one day.

-

Harry was true to his word. Bringing a fruit basket filled with just Oranges on the very next morning.

Louis walked into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eye. He didn't expect Harry to be there, helping Jay with cooking breakfast.

Zayn was sitting on the breakfast bar stool, stirring the pancake mix and looked over at Louis with the same smirk as last night. He pointed over to the side and Louis' eyes followed his finger, widening as he saw a basket of Oranges.

When he looked ahead of him again, others had noticed his presence too. Harry walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Dreamt of you," Harry murmured lowly, only meant for him to hear.

He bit down on his lip and pushed Harry lightly towards the stool. "Sit. I'll cook."

His father joined them a few minutes later, discussing pack related matters with Harry, which Louis should start paying attention to since he was going to be their Luna.

Luna.

Suddenly, the realisation dawned on him, he was going to be the Luna, would bear Harry's pups, would give him his heir. He blushed at the thought. It was too early to be thinking of that.

When he looked back, he saw Harry's gaze fixed at him, eyes a little dark.

His scent had become prominent due to his line of thoughts and only Harry was able to pick it up, being unmated.

Before Jay could start serving, he hurried to do that. Placing a plate of pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream, along with a glass of Orange juice in front of Harry and gave the alpha a coy smile.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head, giving Louis a fond look that had him blushing again.

Jay and Mark were confused but they liked how the two were around each other only after a single day of Louis being promised to Harry.

"Hey," Harry cornered him when everyone else left the kitchen, "So, what did the whipped cream mean?"

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out," he shrugged, tracing Harry's collarbone with his nimble touches.

Harry caught his hand and moved it up to his lips, "You are something else, Tomlinson."

-

They had been on four dates in a single week and Louis loved all of them. He loved spending his time with Harry and the alpha would be with him whenever possible.

By the end of second week, Louis had started to spend his nights at Harry's place or- as Harry liked him to say- their place.

Twice, or maybe thrice, Harry had slept in his bed, too. And Louis absolutely loved that, to be in his alpha's arms in his childhood bed- safe and secure.

"What are you thinking, babe?" Harry's morning voice, full of sleep, rasped in his ear. He was draped over the omega like a vine; legs tangled and arms holding him close.

He nuzzled at Harry's forehead and pecked his nose, "That how much I love to be in your arms." He felt Harry's smile against his neck and giggled when the alpha buried his whole face in Louis' neck.

It was quiet for a few moments and he thought that Harry had gone back to sleep but the alpha let out a sigh against his neck, tickling the skin and making the small hair rise.

"I have to go to a neighbouring pack. I won't be here for next four days," Harry informed him and pulled back to gauge his reaction, caressing his cheek softly. "I don't want to leave you but I can't risk your safety by bringing you along before we are mated."

"Oh," he murmured, lips forming a small pout and gaze lowering. He missed Harry even when they were apart for an hour, so how was he supposed to handle four days? "Do you have to leave today?"

"In the evening. Your father and Liam are coming along with me." He could sense Harry's reluctance to letting him stay away. Harry circled his arms around Louis' petite frame and rolled on his back, letting the omega lay on top of him. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Promise."

It was now Louis' turn to bury his face in Harry's neck, "Okay. I'll miss you. Call and text me everyday."

"I will."

-

It was the evening of third day without Harry, and Louis was missing him like mad. He didn't know when he became so attached to Harry, but he just wanted to be with his alpha.

"When will you be back?" He asked Harry as he settled under the covers of their bed, hugging Harry's pillow to his chest and wearing nothing but the alpha's t-shirt.

"Just one more day, love," Harry replied from the other side of the line. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he whispered, wanting to maintain the quiet environment. "Dream of your favourite colour."

"Dream of Oranges," Harry whispered back. Louis could feel the smile on his alpha's face and he smiled too.

-

Louis woke up feeling warm and comfortable. His pillow surely felt a bit firm than before, but more inviting than ever. As sleep lifted away and his senses started to kick in, he felt the presence of an arm draped around his middle. Next thing that he picked on was the musky scent of his alpha, and it wasn't just the lingering one around the house, it was so much more stronger.

His eyes fluttered open in confusion but dissolved into a pleased look with a smile gracing his lips when he took in the body he was half laying on top of.

Harry was sleeping soundly, face relaxed and lips parted.

Louis shifted a little to let his lips meet Harry's jaw, pressing small kisses which matched the tranquillity of the early sun. The arm around him tightened and he settled back on the alpha's chest, nuzzling and humming in delight. He drifted back to sleep after placing a couple more pecks to Harry's chest.

He woke up again to the sound of shower running. The curtains were drawn better than they had been in the morning, indicating that Harry wanted him to rest well and not get his sleep disturbed.

With a smile he rolled out of the bed, shrugging off the alpha's shirt he was wearing and twisting the knob to the adjoining bathroom.

He watched Harry's naked body through the fogged glass. Despite it being blurry, he couldn't help but blush. With a newfound courage and longing, he walked further into the bathroom and opened the shower door to join his alpha.

Harry's back was to him but he knew the alpha had sensed his presence. He wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his cheek between his shoulder blades after pressing a kiss there, letting his hands roam up and down Harry's torso in slow, cherishing touches.

The alpha hummed and turned around in his arms, tipping his chin up and meeting his lips in a kiss. "Missed you," he wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him as close as possible, burying his nose in Louis' hair to inhale his pure scent while marking him up with his own dominant one.

"Me too," Louis mumbled into his chest, loving the way he was held like a treasure. "You came back a day early," he noted.

"Travelled at night. Wanted to see you as soon as possible."

Louis pulled back and frowned. "It could have been dangerous. There are lone wolves and rogues. You could have got hurt," he voiced his concern and hugged Harry again, this time even tighter.

"No one can hurt me, love. I am fine," Harry assured him, kissing his forehead before ducking his head to mark up his neck. "Did you come in here like this with some purpose?" His voice was low, deeper than usual.

It did things to Louis' libido but the omega resisted. "I came here to shower. Don't get your hopes up too soon," he giggled at Harry's pout and walked around him to get under the spray of water.

He wasn't surprised when the alpha pressed himself to his behind, holding his hips and burying his face in the crook of his neck - biting and licking while whining like a pup who wasn't given his meal.

They got out of the shower after an hour - which mostly consisted of making out rather than bathing - when Louis complained that his skin was getting prune. Harry was reluctant to let Louis away from him, so he opted to dry and dress the omega himself while stealing kisses every few seconds.

They made breakfast together; eggs and toast with milk. Both of them too involved in each other to cook something better.

"I have my day off today," Harry spoke as they sat opposite to each other, legs hooked under the table. "You want to go somewhere or stay in?"

Louis nodded, smiling around his fork. "Stay in. We can watch a movie or something. Want to spend the day with you," he spoke after chewing.

"Good," Harry smiled back at the omega, "That's what I wanted, too."

After breakfast Louis wandered off to pick a movie when Harry told him that he had to make a call and then he would be all his.

He skimmed through the collection and couldn't help but giggle at all of the cheesy titles.

"What's got you all laughing, babe?"

Louis peered up at him from his kneeling position and flashed him a wide grin. "Didn't think of you as some cheesy sap," he got up on his feet after selecting a CD and inserting it in the player.

"It's my taste, don't judge," Harry pouted yet again and Louis felt his heart stutter, he loved how the alpha would let his guards down around him, showing his true emotions rather than being a stereotypical, hot-headed wolf.

Louis placed a kiss at his pout and pulled the alpha along to the couch. He hummed in satisfaction when Harry let him cuddle to him the way he wanted and draped a blanket over them.

It was chilly even in the late hours morning and Louis liked that it gave him another reason to snuggle to his alpha as close as possible and bury his nose in the man's neck, chasing the body heat that his omega wolf lacked to provide him.

Halfway through the movie, Louis was more interested in feeling the steady up and down of Harry's chest rather than watching the actors be in love.

He looked up at Harry to find the man dozing off, clearly tired from last three days. Gently, he pulled out of the alpha's grip around him and pushed him down on the couch. When he was sure that Harry wouldn't wake up or fall, he covered him up to his chin with the soft blanket and placed a kiss at his cheek.

He switched off the movie playing on screen and decided to start on lunch. Harry was already tired and he wanted the alpha to simply rest.

-

"Lou?" Harry's sleep-filled voice made its way through the open space leading to kitchen.

Louis turned down the stove and stirred the pot twice before walking back to the alpha who was sitting on the couch, blanket folded and resting at its back. He climbed on the alpha's lap when Harry held his arms open.

"What did you cook? Smells delicious."

Louis smiled at the praise, "Just some chicken I learnt from mum. Don't really know the name but I think you'll like it."

"I'm famished," Harry moaned, inhaling the delicious aroma of spices once again. That, and the scent of the omega in his lap had him hungry in ways more than one. But he could try and control at least one of them. The better option would be to control the latter since he didn't want to rush the boy into anything.

"I'll serve you. Come," Louis tugged at his arm in a futile attempt but Harry helped him by following.

-

"Lou, honey, your father and I are going over at your nan's tomorrow. She is organising some charity event and we want to help," Jay told him when he came down for dinner after a nap.

He hadn't seen or heard from Harry since last day and his mood was already down. The alpha was busy with pack duties and he didn't want to disturb the man, but a call would have been nice. And now that he came to know that his parents would not be in town for a few days at least, it did nothing to lift his spirits.

He nodded with hum for her to continue.

"Zayn and Niall won't be here, too. So, how about you spend the weekend at Harry's?" She asked with a smile. She wanted him to come along with them, but this was a crucial time for the promised pair. There was just a week left before Louis had to move in with Harry. She wanted the pair to be as close as possible.

Instead of telling her that he hadn't talked to Harry for more than a day, he opted to give a single nod.

"Good," she kissed his hair before telling him to eat.

-

The house was quiet when Louis entered, no sound except for the door he closed behind himself.

"Harry," he called out, only to receive silence. "Hazza!"

The alpha was neither in the kitchen nor living room. He sighed when at last he found him sleeping in the bedroom, sheets covering till his waist and exposing his naked back.

A frown etched between his brows when he saw the distressed look on his alpha's sleeping face. He sat down beside Harry and placed his palm on the man's cheek only to gasp as he found that his skin was heating up.

"Harry, love, wake up," he nudged the man lightly who stirred only to groan and bury his face in Louis' stomach, arms winding around his waist. "What's wrong, darling?" He cooed at Harry.

Reluctantly, the alpha sat up but Louis saw how week he seemed. He was quick to pull his head down to his shoulder, let him rest there. His fingers skimmed gently through the tangled mop of hair and lips pressed kisses to the hot skin of Harry's forehead.

"You should have called me. You are coming down with a fever, love."

"Didn't want to burden you," Harry murmured in his neck, breathing slow and tired.

Louis tsked at him and helped him lay back down on the mattress. "I'll get you something to eat and medicines for your fever." He was about to stand up when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist again.

"Don't go," the alpha whined, pleading him to stay.

"I'll be back sooner if you'll let me go now. Please, love."

Harry shook his head, tightening his hold albeit weakly and tried to pull the omega down.

"Haz...," Louis sighed, running his fingers again in the alpha's hair, "Let me take care of you." He smiled when at last the alpha let go of him.

He was quick to heat up the leftovers and boil a kettle of tea, placing them in a tray alongside the medicines and a glass of water. In less than no time he was back at Harry's side, looking down at the alpha in worry as sweat beaded on his skin.

Harry moved to sit against the headboard, shifting to a side to let Louis climb on the mattress.

"When was the last time you ate?" Louis asked with a frown, ready to scold the alpha if he heard what he didn't want to.

Harry's eyes were trained on the tray placed on his lap. Instead of replying he opened his mouth to let the omega feed him another spoonful.

"You can't not answer to that, Harry," Louis' voice was as stern as an omega's could be. He complied nonetheless and fed the alpha until he was full and gave him his medicines.

Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin before curling again around the omega in a rather uncomfortable sitting position, but he didn't mind, he simply wanted to hold and be held by his mate.

"I am really fucking mad at you right now," Louis grumbled under his breath but his arms were already around Harry, pulling him in a better position. "Am I going to be the only one to do all the talking?"

Harry shrugged, eyes still closed, "If you want to scold me, then yes, you are going to be the only one to talk. Or else, you can hold me while I sleep and I can answer all your questions later."

The omega sighed in defeat, laying along side Harry and covering their bodies with the black sheet; he was definitely going to buy new ones of lighter colours after moving in with the alpha. Harry somehow managed to curl his body in Louis' tiny frame, laying on his chest to let himself be lulled to sleep.

Louis couldn't stop himself from pecking at Harry's forehead, stroking his cheek and hair to comfort him. Harry tilted and craned his neck to ask for a kiss and Louis caved; pressing a deep kiss at his lips. He tucked the loose strands of hair behind Harry's ear and nuzzled at his cheek.

"Go to sleep," Louis whispered, he wanted to say more, tell him something that he wasn't scared to admit in fear of rushing things. But he wanted Harry to be in a better condition when he admitted his feelings, so he opted to peck his lips one last time before the alpha drifted off to sleep, and hoped that his gesture said it for him.

-

Harry was feeling considerably better after his nap. His temperature had gone down to normal and was not as tired as before.

"Hey," Louis whispered, tracing his lower lip with his thumb, "Feeling better?"

"Mhm," Harry gave a small nod and nuzzled his nose with Louis'.

Their touches were soft and caring; delicate and nimble.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Harry was silent again before sighing and giving in. "I have always taken care of myself. As a child I was taught to take care of my mate, my omega, not the other way around."

Louis felt his heart break for the alpha. Harry had lost his parents at a young age, was raised by elders of the pack. Louis didn't know what it took to be the alpha of the pack, but he knew that it had taken away Harry's childhood. He had no omega influence on him, resulting in him not knowing that omegas were just as protective as alphas.

"I know what I believe is wrong, that I should expect my mate to care for me, too, but-- I never had someone to look after me."

"You have me now," Louis replied after a short silence, "And you'll have me until my last breath."

Harry's eyes met with his. It was like an imaginary pull, he couldn't look away.

"I know," Harry whispered, turning Louis gently on his back and climbing on top of him, placing his arms on both sides of the omega's head. He leaned down and pressed feeble kisses to the omega's soft skin.

Louis cupped the nape of his neck, other hand resting on his cheek and guided the alpha to his lips.

"I love you," Louis breathed after Harry pulled back, panting against the alpha's lips, their foreheads pressed together.

He heard Harry's short gasp.

"Say that again. Please," there was a desperation, a plead in his voice and Louis wanted him to know that all of his love was for him to take.

"I love you, Harry," he spoke with no hesitation, eyes trained on the alpha's.

Harry's features morphed into a smile. "And I love you," he confessed, pulling Louis in for another kiss.

~~~

_One year later_

Louis' hand stilled on the cutting board when he heard the front door open. With a scowl on his features he resumed his work, ignoring the alluring scent of his alpha. He didn't bother with greeting him or even look at him even though he knew that the alpha was standing right behind him.

"Hey, love," Harry's tone was hesitant and Louis preferred that. If the alpha had been indifferent and had forgotten their spat, Louis was sure he would have used the knife in his hand, not to harm but at least to threaten.

He gulped when Harry placed his hand on his waist, well aware that his resolve would break if he had any physical contact with the alpha.

Louis stepped out of Harry's reach, giving himself some space to make rational judgements. But his heart clenched from the distraught look on Harry's face.

It was rare for them to argue. Hell, it was the first time he had cried because of being upset when Harry had stormed out of the door in the morning, slamming it shut behind himself.

"I am sorry, darling, I am so sorry," Harry was genuine in his apology, of course, he never wanted his mate to be upset with him. "Please talk to me, Lou. You didn't even attend my calls all day. Don't punish me like this." He stepped closer and this time Louis let him. He wrapped the omega in his arms, hugging him to his chest and burying his nose in his hair. "I am sorry."

Louis wounded his arms around his husband's torso, snuggling into his chest.

"I didn't mean a single word I said," Harry promised. "I am sorry that I took out my stress of work on you. Forgive me."

"I forgive you," Louis whispered, tears building in his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

Harry was stressed with work and increasing duties. That, and the constant negative results for the pregnancy tests Louis took had the alpha restless. They had been to two different doctors and both had confirmed that the pair was perfectly fertile.

As much as Harry didn't want to show his worry on the subject, he still couldn't help but get annoyed when someone would ask that why the pair was not having any children.

He loved Louis no matter what and would be contented to live a life without any children and with just his omega, but they both wanted children, too. Wanted little giggles and rushed feet around their massive house.

And Louis knew all of that. Knew that Harry would never want to hurt him in any way, that all he said was in a spur of the moment; the alpha was going through a hard time by dealing with people who would shove it in his face that he still hadn't given the pack their heir.

"I love you," Louis murmured, hands clutching the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"And I love you," Harry replied just as softly, a sad smile on his lips.

-

It was a few months later.

They had came back home from their date; Harry loved to take Louis out on dates, even though they were married.

The omega had been hiding a secret he had come to know not much days prior. A week at most. He was planning on telling his husband on the next best occasion and tonight seemed wonderful.

As Louis stepped out of his jeans, already naked from waist above, the alpha spared no time in wrapping him in his arms; kissing behind his ears as his hand travelled down to the omega's panty clad crotch.

Louis let out a soft moan, grinding against Harry's palm and enjoying the feel of lips on his skin.

"You look sinful, baby. Always do," Harry whispered and slipped his hand inside the seam of the material. His other arm was keeping Louis pressed against him.

Louis leaned his head back on the alpha's shoulder, letting out short breaths as the pleasure increased when Harry tugged at his bond mark. He whined when slick started to wet his panties and Harry pulled his hand back. He turned to face the alpha and pulled him in for a kiss. With a gasp of shock, his mouth parted. Harry had pushed him against a wall and hoisted him up, making him wrap his legs around the older wolf's middle.

It was unfair that he was wearing close to nothing, while the alpha was still fully clothed.

Louis tugged at Harry's shirt and the alpha got the message. He squeaked when Harry carried him to the bed and dropped him down. The view in front of him was worthy of worldly praises. He enjoyed as Harry stripped down to nothing, eyes pausing at his abs once before finally stopping at the alpha's thick and long erection.

On his hands and knees, he crawled to the foot of the bed and peered up at Harry from under his lashes.

"That was a really good show, Mr. Styles," he praised, taking him in his small and hand and gently stroking. "What shall I reward you with?" He hummed and smiled before dipping his head and licking the precome.

With an experience which he had earned in the last one year, he slowly took in the whole length of his cock, bobbing his head up and down and using his hand for the rest.

He dropped his hand when Harry tugged at his hair, a sign that the alpha was about to fuck his throat, and he quite enjoyed that.

Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as the alpha rammed into his throat, hitting the back of it and nearly chocking him. A year ago, he didn't have a clue that he had so many kinks.

"Fuck," Harry growled, a low and sensual sound that drove Louis crazy.

He was pulled off and Harry surged down to kiss him. He shifted back on the mattress, lips still interlocked with his husband who moved along and on top of him.

Harry pulled back and slipped off Louis' panties, leaving the boy flushed with tears of pleasure in his eyes. He picked his phone and turned the camera to Louis, clicking three successive shots before signalling the omega to turn on his front.

Louis did. He turned on his front, arms crossed beneath his head, back arched and his arse on display, slick dripping down his thighs and hole fluttering. He turned his neck to look over his shoulder and gave the most innocent look, knowing what it did to the older man.

Harry snapped two more pictures of his husband, barely containing himself from coming at the sight. He locked his phone and kept it back on the nightstand, crawling back on top of his mate and kissing his shoulder.

"You are such a minx," he bit down on the spot he had kissed and Louis cried out in pain and pleasure. "My harlot," he growled and landed a spank an the boy's arse, groping it before landing three more.

"Your harlot," Louis whimpered. "Fuck me," he rutted back against the alpha's cock and earned two more spanks.

Harry worked him open slowly, going up to three fingers and purposely avoiding his prostate, loving the way Louis became a begging mess under him. He rolled Louis on his back and placed soft kisses at the boy's jaw.

"My lovely boy," the alpha praised and let Louis suck on his slick covered fingers, wiping them clean.

"Please, Harry, need you," Louis was more than desperate to be filled up, his hormones making him crave more of the alpha.

Harry quietened him with his lips and slowly eased into him, groaning from the heat enveloping his cock. Louis was gasping more than kissing, so the alpha instead opted to bite at the omega's lips, bruising them with his teeth.

Louis pulled at Harry's hair when the alpha bottomed out. He didn't want Harry to wait for him to adjust, wanted to feel the burn and stretch. His nails dug into the alpha's back, scratching down and leaving red lines of pure passion.

The alpha pulled out until only the tip was inside before slamming back right inside, causing Louis to cry out his name and arch off the mattress, clutching on to him like a lifeline.

Harry started a slow but hard pace, making sure to hit his husband's prostate hard but go slow to not make him come soon. He moved to sit back on his haunches and pulled Louis astride his lap, steadying him with an arm around his waist.

"You are so beautiful, my Luna," he spoke in a low growl and snapped his hips up into the tight heat of the boy.

Louis buried his face in the alpha's neck and bit down on the bond mark, making Harry growl loudly and pick up his pace, slamming up into him in a ferocious pace.

"Alpha!" He gasped in pleasure and started to move along Harry in a rhythm. He cried when Harry dug his nails into his hips and sank his teeth into the mark on his neck.

"Come for me, babe," Harry ordered with a spank to the back of his thigh, groaning, as his knot swelled up, tugging at his mate's rim at every thrust. He aimed directly at the boy's prostate, ramming up into him.

Louis had his eyes trained at Harry's, watching as his alpha neared to his release, the look of lust and desire and the stimulation sent him over the edge and he came undone on the alpha's lap, spilling his seeds on his stomach and chest.

Harry praised and fucked him through his orgasm, chasing his own release in the boy's abused and wrecked hole.

Louis whined from over stimulation but didn't asked the alpha to stop, instead clenched around the thick cock inside him. He moaned as Harry's knot popped inside him, filling him up with hot come.

Harry panted in the crook of his neck, holding him close. He looked up when the omega shifted on his lap and locked their lips together in a slow kiss.

They laid down with Louis resting on top until Harry's knot went down, sharing kisses and talking in low whispers with Louis giggling and Harry watching him with a fond look on his face.

Harry cleaned them up after pulling out and laughed when the omega smacked his naked arse. He pulled on his sweats and made Louis wear his t-shirt and panties.

"What was that for?" He asked as he carded his fingers through the omega's hair who had his head rested on his lap.

Louis suppressed his giggle and shrugged one shoulder, "Just because I wanted to."

"Fair," Harry hummed and tapped the omega's lip. "Give me a kiss?"

The omega sat up and instead of simply pecking, he straddled the alpha's legs, placing a deep kiss to his lips. "I have to tell you something," Louis whispered after pulling back, a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Go ahead, babe."

The omega ducked his head as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"What is it, darling?" Harry asked when Louis stayed quite for a while.

The omega took the hand placed on his hip and settled it at his lower abdomen before whispering, "I am pregnant."

It was Harry's turn to be rendered speechless. Louis could hear the ticking of clock as seconds passed by and Harry stared at him with no emotion.

"Haz?" He asked warily and squeaked in surprise when Harry attacked his lips in a kiss.

It was more of their smiling faces being pressed against each other rather than them properly kissing. Harry was smiling widely with little laughs of happiness leaving his lips. He attempted to kiss the giggling omega but instead settled on just nuzzling his nose as they both couldn't stop smiling.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief, hand still placed on the boy's slightly taut skin, feeling around to make sure that he was not hallucinating. The alpha couldn't help as his eyes welled up with tears when Louis nodded. He pulled his husband close to his chest. "Our little happiness, our sunshine," he whispered, voice thick with emotion as his hand slipped under the t-shirt to rest on the skin.

Louis hummed in approval, his own eyes watering from the alpha's reaction. He expected Harry to be happy, of course, but this was so much better.

They held on to each other for minutes, not saying a word and just enjoying the moment. Harry was mostly doing that to hide his tears, not that he was ashamed to cry in front of his mate. He tilted Louis' chin up to kiss him properly.

"When did you find out?"

"Almost a week ago. I took a test and it was positive," Louis replied, absolutely loving the smitten look on Harry's face. "Made an appointment, and the doctor confirmed it. But, I didn't have an ultrasound, wanted to see our baby together for the first time."

Harry hummed and nuzzled at his jaw, "How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks."

"I already can't wait for you to reach twelve weeks and start showing a bump," Harry placed close mouthed kisses along the vein at the omega's neck.

Louis giggled and swatted at his upper arm, "So now you have a kink for me being pregnant, too?"

"I think I do," Harry smiled and bit on his collarbone.

"You know," Louis said after a while of Harry kissing him anywhere possible, "You can tell the pack members now, to get them off your back."

Harry growled in disagreement making Louis frown in confusion.

"This is our baby, our happiness. I don't care about what they say. I am not telling them until necessary. If possible, I won't even tell them until we have our baby in our arms."

"Haz, you are being unreasonable." It warmed Louis' heart to know that Harry didn't give two shits about what the pack members said, but it was their duty to let the pack know.

Harry growled again, but it was like a kid who was denied candy. He buried his face in Louis' neck with a whine. "You are mine and this baby is mine. Not theirs. We will tell them when you start showing, not before then."

"Good," Louis stroked his cheek softly and smiled when Harry's hand went back to his stomach, tracing patterns with his thumb.

~~~

_Five years later_

"Good morning, darling," Harry kissed the side of his eighteen weeks pregnant omega's head who had woken up merely ten minutes ago.

"Good morning, love," Louis mumbled in a sleepy voice, contented to be snuggled in his alpha's side as the said alpha flipped another pancake.

Harry's left arm was around Louis' waist and hand resting on his bump. His eyes dropped down to Louis' feet making him smirk before he teased the omega. "Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, hm? Yet I am the one cooking."

"Shut up," Louis smiled and shuffled even closer if possible. "Oranges Juice and blueberries?" Louis asked with a smile, eyeing the jar of juice and a bowl covered with lid.

Harry grinned with a nod. "Always Orange juice and blueberries," he replied before ducking his head and whispering in his husband's ear, "Not to forget the whipped cream."

Louis went crimson. Images of last night flashed in his mind; Harry pouring whipped cream over his nipples and sucking them until they were red and sore. More cream being eaten out of his slicked hole as he cried and moaned, trying to keep his voice low but failing due to all the pleasure. The alpha had made him come thrice before finally fucking him and making him come for the last time that night.

Louis gasped when Harry trapped him between his body and the counter behind. He realised that while he was lost in his thoughts the alpha had finished cooking breakfast and was instead watching Louis get flustered.

Harry kissed him deep and passionate, keeping one hand at his back and other at his bump.

"Last night was amazing," the alpha moaned in his mouth and Louis could feel himself getting aroused.

"Not here, Haz," he warned in a futile attempt as the man only seemed to go against it. He moaned as Harry's hand on his back went down to grope his arse cheek.

"Dadda! Mumma!"

They both pulled back in haste and tried to straighten themselves just before their four year old daughter came running into kitchen, grinning widely and sporting her father's dimples. Her blue eyes full of excitement and curly hair bouncing at her shoulders.

Harry swept up his girl in his arms and kissed her cheek, "Good morning, Ella."

Louis stepped close to the two and kissed his daughter's other cheek, "Hey, baby girl. What is that you are so excited about?"

"Movie day!" She cheered, her spirits high and happy. Both men smiled along her, cuddling her between their bodies and peppering her face with kisses.

Sunday was the trio's official movie day. They didn't mind watching animated movies with their daughter, she was their happiness and they would do anything to make her happy.

They had named her Elleana, for they believed that she was God's blessing to them.

After breakfast they cuddled on the couch in the living room and put on a movie that Elleana asked to watch.

Life was blissful.

Louis had found his soul mate in his crush who loved him to no end, had a beautiful daughter for whom he would do anything and soon enough would have a small boy in his arms to share his love with.

He felt eyes on him and turned his neck to see Harry smiling softly at him.

"I love you," Harry mouthed and after all these years, Louis still blushed.

"I love you, too," he mouthed back and stole a quick kiss from his husband before Elleana could see.

**~*~**

_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this :)  
> Tell me what else I should put in tags.  
> I will publish more of my works if I get positive feedback.  
> Thanks!


End file.
